Barbie in The Pink Shoes/Gallery
Images from the 2013 film Barbie in The Pink Shoes. Official Stills Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 1.png|Hailey watched Kristyn put on the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 4.png|Hailey watches as Kristyn becomes Giselle. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 5.png|Odette dances with Prince Siegfried. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 2.png|Hailey is turned into a statue by the Snow Queen. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 3.png|Kristyn when her milkmaid dress transforms into the pink one real .jpg|Real Barbie Shoes Promotional Images Barbie in The Pink Shoes Wallpaper 1.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Wallpaper 2.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Wallpaper 3.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Wallpaper 4.jpg Pink-Shoes-wallpaper-barbie-movies-34015089-960-711.png NEEDS SORTING 112.PNG NEEDS SORTING 101.PNG Barbie magazine + pony tale 020.PNG Such-a-beautiful-background-barbie-movies-32656234-1800-826.jpg Barbie in the pink shoes.jpg 296844 399228893502281 1402010872 n.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-34389443-2047-676.png Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-34165721-620-250.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Promotional.png Dat-Box-barbie-movies-34165680-560-357.png|Barbie in The Pink Shoes in a McDonald's France Material barbie-in-the-pink-shoes.jpg barbie final event poster.jpg KristynBarbiePS.jpg bbb.jpg|Barbie in the Pink Shoes Book Illustrations PS-book-pictures-barbie-movies-33254710-325-304.png|Kristyn watching the magical Pink Shoes. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_6.png|Kristyn as a star ballerina, with background dancers dressed like Odette and Giselle. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_9.png|Odette and Siegfried dancing nearby the Swan Lake. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_8.png|Kristyn in the costume room. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 7.png|Kristyn's tutu transforming wow-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33605774-640-415.jpg|Hailey tell Odette about Odile which disguised as her and tried to get Siegfried's love. wow-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33605775-640-415.jpg|Kristyn, Dillon, and Hailey in the costume room. wow-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33605776-640-415.jpg|Snow Queen come to Giselle world and freeze Berthe. wow-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33605778-640-415.jpg|Giselle dance with Albrecht and Hilarion meanwhile Hailey worried. wow-barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33605777-640-415.jpg|Kristyn and Tara after the ballet show. 537340_142760615881256_106095458_n.jpg|Kristyn watching the ballet training. More-PS-book-pics-barbie-movies-33280683-594-484.jpg|Hailey helps Kristyn to find the ballet shoes that same as her feet size. More-PS-book-pics-barbie-movies-33280686-594-478.jpg|Madame Katerina give the box of magical pink shoes to Kristyn. More-PS-book-pics-barbie-movies-33280688-598-540.jpg|Kristyn fall between her own choreography ballet dance and Madame Natasha told her. More-PS-book-pics-barbie-movies-33280792-546-564.jpg|Kristyn wears the pink shoes that given by Madame Katerina. 9555563102216-2.jpg 9789673208135-2.jpg 9789673208142-2.jpg 9789673208159-2.jpg|From the Junior Novelization. 9789673208159-3.jpg 9789673208159-4.jpg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_1.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_2.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_3.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_4.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_5.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_6.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_7.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_8.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_9.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_10.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_11.jpeg Book Illustration of Pink Shoes_12.jpeg Concept Art wpm13_Costume_Shop.jpg wpm14_Aisle.jpg wpm42_Stage_1_F.jpg wpm138_wings.jpg wpm01_Land_of_Sweets_ipad.jpg wpm02_Dance_Pavilion_ipad.jpg wpm80_Path_Left_to_Right.jpg wpm90_Forest_Path_2.jpg wpm26_Giselle_Glade.jpg wpm130_Forest_Path_seq_207.jpg wpm113_Forest_Path_3.jpg wpm25_Cottage.jpg wpm140_Seq210_Sad_Kristyl_F.jpg wpm28_Winter_Forest.jpg wpm11_Swan_Lake.jpg wpm115_Sunset_Lake.jpg wpm264_Lake_Sunrise_stage_1.jpg wpm45_Pavilion_1_wpm5.jpg wpm64_Tent_Interior_2_wpm5.jpg wpm08_Ice_Palace.jpg wpm141_Panel_28.jpg wpm43_Ice_Castle_Main_Hall_F.jpg wpm46_Throne_Rm_1.jpg Teaser Screenshots Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 02.png|Kristyn looks around a dressing room. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 03.png|Kristyn walks through an aisle of costumes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 04.png|Kristyn finds the box containing the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 05.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn lifts the box's lid. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 06.png|Kristyn neatens her leg warmers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 07.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn puts them on. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 08.png|Kristyn dances between the cottages from the ballet Giselle. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 09.png|Kristyn dances in front of a bank of swans from the ballet Swan Lake. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 10.png|Kristyn dancing. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 11.png|Kristyn goes en pointe in the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 12.png|Kristyn continues dancing in front of the swans. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 13.png|Kristyn is about to leap high in the air. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 14.png|Kristyn dances with two back up dancers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 15.png|Kristyn finishes her dancing and poses. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 16.png|The last shot of the trailer shows the DVD and information about the release, with roses in front of it. Category:Galleries